Control Yourself, Bee
by xLovingBabyqurlAngelx
Summary: Carter Santorri thought all was over with her father and the last flock of Cons, now, her closest friend and secret lover has taken a strong toll towards her in the midst of another Decepticon rampage with her other friends by her side. Will she find out the dead blurr of secrets that surround her while finding the truth about her real self? Or stay lost? -Sequel to Save Me, Bee-
1. Chapter 1: Honestly

**A/N: So glad to be back from my mini break between stories! I missed updating my Bee stories :D. So, let me shut up to allow you guys to read. First kinky moment ever! Well, not really but, yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any TF Revenge of the Fallen items.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Honestly**

_I stared at her eyes lustfully, knowing I have been being to patient with her far to long._

_"Do you want me, Bee?" She purred into my ear. My mouth salivated in sexual hunger at her erotic act towards me._

_"Yes, Carter. I want you so badly. I've been wanting you ever since I rescued you," I huskily whispered into her ear._

_"Then, take me. Claim me. Love me." She gave one of the most seductive smirks that set my sexual desires on fire._

_"As you wish, Mistress..." I mumbled, running my lips down her jaw. She shuddered in pure pleasure, my hand swiftly ripping her shirt off. She bit her lip, forming a vulnerable pout on her face. _

_She was all mine._

_She moaned as I lapped on her flat, olive colored stomach. She tugged onto my hair, knowing that was an absolute turn-on for me. Lowering my lips more south, I hooked my fingers on both sides of her panty, sliding them off quick. I rubbed her inner thighs, knowing this was it. I was about to claim her. I knew one of the retched teenage boys had claimed her before me, but that can just rot in hell._

_I ran my fingers through her, hilighted, now black hair when she dyed it last summer. I massaged her breasts, her breathing accelerating in speed. She looked at me, eyes droopy and begging me to claim her. I couldn't stop now._

_"Take me, Bumblebee," She demanded. Taking my chance, I spread her legs, breathing quite nervously but, brought honor into my patience._

_"I love you. I want you. I need you." I muttered, swooping her into a kiss, then her pureness was suddenly deflowered by me._

I awoke, my alt. form roaring to life. I transformed into my holoform, to stare up on the top of the stairs. I was in my beach house with Carter, she wanted a night with me before she left for college tomorrow. Leaving me was truly unacceptable, she is mine, but I know there was nothing I could do about it. Being a Sexually Driven Mech was driving my circuits nuts the past 2 years. I had pinned her down when she came out of the shower in a towel, nearly killed a man for flirting with her, and hadn't left her side for long periods of time and, many more symptoms. She was already suspicous at me for acting like that. No one knows about the change, but me and the Autobots. I ignored the throbbing, aroused, aching feeling down south of my masculine organ to stand up, subtly trying to cover my lap with a book I was 'reading'. I climbed up the stairs and saw Carter's room wide open with her on her bed asleep. I hungrily watched her chest heave, her shorts way to short for my sanity and that sheer, see-through tank drove my hunger to it's limits.

I resisted jumping in there to turn my dream into reality, instead I walked in carefully placing the book on her bedside table. She was laying at the end of her bed rather than the top, her laptop still alive along with her ipod and earphones active in her ears. I gently withdrew the earphones out of her ears and picked up her laptop and ipod to set them on her circular desk. Careful not to wake her, I slid my arms under her to shift her body the right direction on the bed, pulling the covers over and running over her balcony to close up the doors. After all was done I sat beside her on her bed. I ran a hand over her hair, her face looked the most peaceful after everything.

Her and Sam were heading to college together and I was happy about that. Knowing she would be safe with him and I can trust Sam with his adopted sister any day. Tomorrow afternoon, she was gone. No more pranking buddy, no more warm hugs, no more 4-wheeling in the night, and no more girl to sing to anymore. I jumped when her body twitched, she moaned.

Oh. Crap.

"Bee..." She moaned hotly, gripping her covers. My breathing sped 100 mph; might knowing what was happening to her. She slightly arched her back, her chest was rising and setting rapidly. She groaned, sweat started pouring out of her head as was mine. I gripped her arm, knowing I was mentally seducing her right now.

"S-stop...please." I whimpered as her groans and moans were emitting from those, pouty, kissable lips.

"Faster..." She breathed, her taking in a huskily breath. "Harder..."

"Wake up..." I croaked, my control beyond my comfort zone. The feeling of lust burning into my body.

"God...Bee..I'm coming..." She nearly screamed and that's when I snapped, knowing I passed the barrier.

"CARTER WAKE UP!" I yelled, her eyelids snapping open. Her eyes were bloodshot, wide and staring at me with desire and embarrassment.

"B-Bee?" She shrieked, gulping.

I panted, my body trembling timidly and I started shaking my head. "Just... wanted to say goodnight."

"Oh...goodnight," She sighed in relief, irritation in her eyes from disturbing her from the graphic dream I also have had tonight.

Running out of the room, I darted into mine, slamming the door shut before I punched the wall then grabbing a knife to bite on for a while. I clenched my teeth on the metal material, restraining myself from raping her, well, if she wasn't willing. Damn it all, she's not even my girlfriend. We haven't had any intimacy moments most of the time. To her, I was just a best friend. Not a lover. I can't stay in that best friend zone for long.

Patience...patience...patience.

My labored breathing had returned to it's normal state and I collapsed on my bed, quite tired by this lustful life. Though I wanted Carter sexually, I also wanted her lovingly. I wanted her in my arms all the time, the thought of her saying I was hers and no one else's, the moment when she says those 3 words to me. Contently, I sighed, knowing I have a tinge of proudness in me that I had control. With that, my alert had subsided into a slumber, awaiting for another dream.

* * *

**Carter's POV**

The sun blasted into my eyes as they opened, sitting up, I was reflecting in my brain what had happened last night. That dream and waking up to Bee was madness. Speaking of madness, that's what my best friend apparently looked like last night. His breathing was labored, his face was red with sweat, and what he didn't notice that I caught eye of a particular bulge in his pants. That's what caught me off track, thinking if he was present during my intimate dreamland state. Shrugging it off, I jumped out of bed to start the day of me moving off to college for the first time.

I skipped into the bathroom, investigating my groggy appearance. "Ugh, God! I look ugly!"

I grabbed my toothbrush to wash out the bad breath then grasped my towel to take a nice hot shower. As the water hit my body, I went back to recalling last night's encounter.

That dream. Has been non-stop these 2 years, and I had been getting whipped by embarrassments all the time. I now have the urge not to nap anymore, afraid of my actions that will bring loads of questions to me. Though that dream was utterly weird it was immensly...pleasurable. The word choked me, the thought of Bee driving into me made my face heat up.

_"Stop it Carter!" _I menatally smacked myself with that dirty thought.

_"Oh sweetheart, you cannot control your urges," _A familiar voice rang into my head. A voice that scared the living dead out of me but, was only present when I was angered.

Karxenia.

_"Ugh, this has been happening to me the past 2 years!" _I replied, screaming mentally.

_"Then go for it. Your body wants him so why stop your urges?" _Karxenia asked in disbelief.

_"Are you crazy! This is Bumblebee we're talking about!" _I shrilled, her chuckling.

_"So? Don't you remember that unbelievable tent in his pants you saw last night? Don't you think he desires you in the same structure?" _She warned me questiongly.

_"Just...quiet up." _I growled, effectively locking her out of my mind. Finishing up my shower, I wrapped myself up in a towel. I brushed through my tangled, damp hair and put some moisturizer on my oily, sensitive face. Light lipstick, eyeliner, and mascara endeared my face for a natural, summer look. I curled my long, black hair into soft ringlets the highlight of my old chestnut color still on the tips of my strands. My hair was now side-banged and a slight puff on my back like before. I had grown to 5'9, and the baby fat now dissolved into, statuque bones. My hips were now curvier, along with my chest for a small, petite, hourglass shape rather then the twig-like teenager I was. I had formed into a woman at the age of 19.

I dressed myself up into something comfortable, but sensible. I wore some black, flare jeans, a flowery, sleevless blouse that had a brown belt on the waist making my blouse puff out above it and some black heels. I fixed up my room and struggled carrying my luggage down. My foot had a misjudgement on the step and I tipped foward from the klutz attack then feeling a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I squeaked when the luggage handel slipped out my fingers as I was pulled up by my savior. The luggage tumbled down the stairs onto the floor with a loud thud. I exhaled sharply, only to notice I was still in the arms of a certain blonde guy.

"Wouldn't want you to be that bag, now do we?" Bee chuckled, his hot breath fanning around my neck.

"Y-yeah," I laughed bashfully and turned bright red. I gripped the stair rails and swiftly got out of Bee's hold.

"I'm really going to miss you," He sadly sighed, sticking his hands in his pockets.

I looked up at him, chuckling. "Don't worry, I'm visiting this Thanksgiving."

"That's 3 months away!" He whined like a little 5 year-old.

"Well to bad!" I drawled at his face. Smirking, he helped me down the couple flights of stairs until we hit solid ground before picking my luggage up right.

Oh, thank god.

"There, now that wasn't so hard now was it?" Bee sarcastically cooed me. I elbowed him, effectively making him gasp for air. "Jeez, sorry."

"Very funny, Bee. You know what happens during my mornings when I walk down the stairs," I reminded him.

"Yeah, you roll down the stairs like a bowling ball," He snorted, slapping his knee then laughing like a hyena.

I scoffed, giving him the cold shoulder to walk to the kitchen, leaving my luggage up front before trotting in, reverting my way to the fridge and browsing it's inventory. "Hmm...what to eat, what to eat."

"You know I was kidding, I'm sorry, Carter," Bee muttered near my ear. I gulped down a blush and turned on my tall heel to face him.

"Whatever, _Bumblebee_," I teased him, knowing he hated it when _I _said his full name.

"Okay, _Cartrelle_," He enunciated in the same manner. I glared at him, a smile threatening to form on our lips. We spluttered out our laughs now noticing this as a competition who could keep in the humor more.

I put on my allstar stupid face when I'm about to fall and Bee slapped a hand over his mouth, trying to control in his dignity and winnings. He jumped up on the counter, he sat down like a monkey with a blank, glum face. He then grabbed an...orange slice? Which he stuffed into his mouth before smirking a tangelo colored smile. I chuckled in my mouth, biting my tongue for a distraction. When he finally er, nearly gave up he jumped off the counter and sighed.

"Okay, okay, you win..." He waved his hand around his head and I guess the toe of his shoe got caught onto the floor and he fell foward, right onto the corner of the dining table. The corner was obviously centered and focused on Bee's man...goods when he screamed like a little girl as he held his groin, sliding to the floor and on his knees. That's when I flipped.

"Bahaha! Oh! My! God! Your face! You tripped! Hahahaha!" I roared in pure comedic laughter, my voice going up a pitch as I lost breath and the sides of my face and stomach started hurting. I fell to the floor as he groaned, finally regaining his postue and standing up to creep up to me. "Wait...what are you doing? Wait, wait, Bee!"

He ignored my begs and bent down, his fingers like jellybeans hitting me on all of sides. I laughed, my panting became labored as he wouldn't stop tickling me. "Are you going to laugh at me like that again?"

"No! No! I'm sorry! Sorry! I won't laugh anymore!" I yelled through my unstoppable laughter.

"Good." He halted his theatrics to let me stand up on the balls of my feet.

"Okay, you're forgiven and we're even," I declared, finishing the weird argument and competition.

He nodded with smirk, pulling out a couple pans, some ingredients of dairy, and a box of blueberries. He waved the box in front of me, metaphorically telling me what breakfast was. In fact, it was my favorite breakfast.

"Blueberry pancakes?" I raised an eyebrow at him as he did the same Sherlock Holmes look.

"Sounds delicous," He said in a detective voice, rubbing his chin.

Laughing, I stood by his side to start the batter. "Let's get started!"

* * *

Midway, the pancake mix was turning into a weapon when I flicked a powder of the mix at Bee's face as he flipping some eggs.

"Your face!" I howled in laughter.

Growling, he took a handful in his hand then aimed at me. "Let's see how you like it and didn't we say no laughing at that anymore?"

"Yes and oh hell n-" I was cut off in my warning when an eering feeling went up my nose and the mix smothered my face. I sneezed, the mix fanning out of my nose. "Oooh, it's fucking on!"

Grabbing an egg beside me; I flung it at him, the egg splattering onto his chest. "No! This was new!"

"Sucks for you," I rasberried at him with my tongue as he picked up one of the raw bacon strips. Before I could respond he pulled my blouse open and slid the bacon strip in. I squealed, jumping around to try getting it out. "Cold! Cold! Cold!"

"Who's sucks now?" He panted through his laughs.

I rapidly gripped the batter spoon in my hand and shoved into his mouth. He gagged, spitting it out. "Not funny, Bee!"

After that, the whole kitchen had shifted into a food fight of the ingredients. The walls had looked like an amazing paintwork of food. The floor was smothered in flour, icky mixes and batters, and we ended up using the water sprayer of his sink making the floor soaking too. Me and him looked as if we were flung through a food processer. His hair was wet and his clothes was oceaned by mostly the eggs and splattered blueberries. My face had tomato pieces like a red paint ball hit me straight at the face.

"Let's see how this feels!" Bee grabbed the sink sprayer and a blast of liqiud hit me right on my torso.

I shrieked, after he finished bathing me in the freezing water. Then everything froze, I glanced up at Bee and he was staring at my now see-through blouse. I subtly tried covering my bra area as his eyes were trailing around my stomach and abdomen.

"Let's get this cleaned up," He ordered, his voice was strained and croaky.

"Are you okay? I think the water is getting you sick," I asked concernly, slowly making my way towards him.

He was heavily breathing as he clutched the counter edge, his hand turning white. "Carter... stay away."

"W-what?" My brain spun, utterly confused right now at what was going on with him.

"Just...go take care of yourself upstairs, you're leaving today," He pointed out, his hand clenching.

"B-but-"

"CARTER. GO!" He roared, at me, unfortunately that was suppose to be a quick action respondment when he suddenly lunged at me. I fell to the floor as he pinned me down, straddling me. His eyes filled with lust and evil.

"Bee...what are y-" I cut short as one of his hands went to rubbing around my torso. He dropped his head down near my stomach, his hot breath colliding with my cold blouse. I was enjoying this, but what was he doing? T-this...isn't right!

He growled when I tried struggling, he bucked his hips at me, showing how this situation was somehow intimate. I bit back a moan and pushed him off as much as I could.

Shooting up, I ran full speed away from the kitchen, up the stairs and into my room. I slammed the door shut and locked it. Walking quickly to my balcony doors, I locked them up too.

What the hell is going on?

* * *

After I finished cleaning myself up, I changed my outfit into a jean skirt, white leggings, a tank, a jean jacket and my combat boots. I pulled my hair into a sided pigtail and once again stood at the door, deeply thinking if I should see what happened or not. Then footsteps clanked against the wood, and I heard Bee sigh.

"Carter, I know you're near the door and I just want to say something: Please...stay away from me. I want you to leave. I don't...want you here anymore. Truth is...I am..desiring you and that's dangerous. Don't ask why but, it is so, keep away...anywhere near me. Bye and good luck at college." His voice cracked in pain.

Somehow, my heart suddenly been shot. My best friend? He doesn't...want me? I put a hand over my mouth to keep myself from bawling to loudly. I slid down to the floor, my eyes watering. Was I really going to let that happen? No, but, he sounded so serious about it. Was the sweet robot turning into something...different. I have been noticing changes about Bee these past 2 years but, I never thought it would lead up to something chronic that would tear us up. No...I wouldn't let that happen. If he was in serious, dramatic changes, I had to know everything and I would stand by his side even if it killed me. I sniffed up at the tears and stood up to whip the door open. All I saw was pure air. I panicked, running out and near the beginning of the stairs.

"Bee!" I called, the name echoing my voice everywhere in the empty, cold house. "No, no, no!"

I jumped down the stairs but, the something shot beside my head. My eyes darted at a tiny robot, Decpticon on the living room coffee table. I screamed when it shot a gigantic blast that hit the stairs and pieces of wood came flying everywhere when the stairs blew up. I flew up into the air and onto the hard wood floor. Blood trickled down my head, the Decepticon flying over to me. It growled and I shrieked in anger, grabbing the Decepticon by it's neck.

"...Nicko..." It gasped out, the name making my blood go cold.

"What did you just say?" I growled, bringing it up to my face and standing up on my feet.

"...Revenge..." The thing laughed manically.

"Fuck him," I said, dispatching the helm off the body, the creature giving a shrill of pain. I dropped the dead scrap metal onto the floor. Brushing off the debris, I grabbed my luggage and raced out of the house. Pulling out my phone, I walked down to my yellow mustang, throwing my luggage in the back then jumping in the driver's seat and started it to drive down the mountainy road.

I speed dialed Sam and a panting breath came up on the line. "Sam!"

"Carter! Oh my god, we just got a Decepticon, ambush attack by kitchen appliances," He freaked out.

"Same here, I'm heading to your house and is Bee there?"

"Yeah he's here and-" A distant roar of a motor was heard in the background. "-he just left."

"Okay, look, there's something going on with Bee. He pinned me down this morning and...I don't know he said he doesn't want to see me anymore," I whimpered, my hand tightening around the steering wheel.

"What? What the hell! Carter, I don't believe that. You two are inseperable best friends, it's nearly impossible for him to be away from you for that long," He pointed out. I cried out in pain, my sobs appearing again with hiccups.

"But, he sounded so serious. Like he wasn't joking. I don't know what to do without him," I bawled, sniffling.

"Calm down, Carter, we don't want you getting into an accident. Listen, get over here and we'll talk about it and there's something else I have to tell you," Sam explained.

"Okay," I whispered, shutting the line off.

After speeding down the highways, I finally hit Witwicky territory. The house was smoking, the roof nearly blown off, and firefighters perimetered the area. A bad flashback hit my mind of Nicko, but I shrugged it off and ran over to the group of my close family.

"Carter!" Sam exclaimed, pushing his parents out of the way to give me a hug. I gradually hugged him back and Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky gave me one too after. A motorcycle entered the area, a brunette I had grown to be 'bfffl's' with. Mikaela slipped her helmet off and sprinted over to us.

"Hi Mikaela! Look, I got a bald spot," Mrs. Witwicky showed Mikaela as she passed by her. Me and Sam snickered at Mikaela's expression of a wary smile.

Then something glimmered at the corner of my eye. I gulped hardly, the breathing stopping when a shard of the Allspark we had protected 2 years ago was now in a plastic container in my adopted brother's hand.

Fuck my life.

* * *

**Bee's POV**

For once in my life, I felt empty and lonely, which was something I was not used too. Siding that, a new emotion had hit me more that ever, fear. Fear, how Carter would be with me as her gaurdian and best friend. Fear how she'll move on in life without me in the main center of it. Fear, on how much I just tattered our friendship now and fear on how she might never forgive me again.

Hearing her sobs through Sam's phone had bugs biting into a pouch of my love and lust and tearing it into pieces for the Decepticons yo call scrap. My life was now scrap. I guess I just have to live with it and accept the fact Carter is better off as a human-like woman without any alien robots. I was speeding down the highways and into beach territory. Heading uphill to my beach house, the stench of wood and debri hit my nostrils. Braking, I transformed into my robot form considering it was safe that the beach was vacant and the roads were deserted. My heavily metallic feet made their way past the trees, the sight had timidly surprised me.

There, the beach house that was once a glowing building of me and Carter's friendships and memories, crumbled into stacks of wood and smoke filling the air.

Decepticons.

The word had bristled me of the image of a Decepticon, slowly torturing Carter on her bed, guns and knives making their ways through her skin. Her eyes lifeless and betrayal covered, her skin blue and stone-like, and her heart weakening in pain, sadness, and anger.

From me.

But, I'll have to forget that sooner or later.

All I wanted to say though to Carter was: 'Honestly...I don't want you to leave.'

* * *

**A/N: Whoo! First ever, sexy moment with Carter and Bee! How'd you guys like it? This is just a filler on how Carter is doing after 2 years, seems like she's been busy...**

**She sure has changed, I really wanted her to mature but, keep some of her weird personalities connected like the clumsy part, the stairs, and the playful relationship with Bee.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Long Desires

**A/N: T.T why isn't there more reviews...Wah! Spazzness is getting to me. There are a lot of people adding my story to their alerts and favorites. but no reviews? What is the meaning of this? Art thou lazy enough to review? Sorry, I'm stressing a lot this week :P Anywho, the point is...more bad-ass reviews guys! I wanna know what you guys think! C;**

**Karxenia- Bold words w/ **_**Italicizations**_

_Carter- Italicized words_

**In Carter's mind***

**Onwards with the story!**

* * *

**Long Desires**

As much as I wanted to enter another, nerve-wrecking Decepticon war that fuels my desire to fight, I was not in the right condition and situation to endure that right now. But there was no way to escape it. The Decepticon rage was like a black hole eating you alive and there's no object whatsoever to hold on to to keep you away from its pits of darkness.

**'**_**Calm down, Carter, there is nothing to worry about,**_' Karxenia had once again entered my cervics.

'_What do you mean 'nothing' to worry about! We may have to suffer through ANOTHER Decepticon war!_' I shot back.

**'**_**You said it yourself, Decepticon wars fuel your desire to fight. Carter, you are an Autocepticon, you are born to fight your foes! Do not be a coward! For Karxenia is stained into your robotic soul and she is NOT afraid!**_**' **Karxenia nearly shrieked in anger in my head.

'_Okay, I do like to fight Decepticons, but my friends could get hurt or killed! Have you ever thought of that?_' I objected, Karxenia just giving a venomous chuckle.

**'**_**Your Decepticon soul doesn't need company from anyone. You might as well waltz around Cybertron with pride and independence,**_**' **She blandly said to me.

'_That's you.. __NOT__ me._'

**'**_**But Carter, my dear, we are the same person and that will never change. I am the reason you're even still alive, you porcelain human,**_**' **Karxenia stiffly responded to me.

'_Now, you're flat-out pissing me off. Leave me the fuck alone,_' I retorted in fume.

**'**_**Fine, but you cannot control your anger and inner robot that long. Sooner or later you are going to have to let me through,**_**' **She warned me, effectively fleeing my mind.

"Sam, what now?" I asked him, trying to ignore the gory image of a war loose again then breaking his and Mikaela's conversation.

"Mikaela will hold onto this-" He held up the plastic container, "-and keep it safe from any 'Con!"

I blankly stared at them. "That's all?"

"Yeah, that way, you and Sam could start off fresh in college," Mikaela laughed, hooking her arm with mine.

"Still, what if-" I started, but Mikaela set a finger on my lips.

"No objecting, young lady! You and Sam are going to enjoy college! NOT another raging war!" She scolded me, letting me go and setting her hands on her hips.

"B-but, but-!" I stuttered and she held a hand up.

"No more butts, but the one below your back!" Mikaela smirked at me and Sam.

"Fine!" Sam did a cut it off motion with his hand. I gleamed at him, all of us laughing.

We chatted for a couple minutes until Judy and Ron came out, having a hissy fit at eachother. I looked at Sam unsure and he just shook his his head in disbelief. Ron made his way towards us and clapped his hands together then adding friction by rubbing them up and down.

"Time to go, you two college compadres," He declared setting his arms over mine and Sam's shoulders.

Me and him nodded, utter sadness of letting go beating our hearts over and over again. Warily, I stepped foward and gave Mikaela a memorable hug. She hugged me back, leaning towards my ear.

"Don't worry, Bee and you will be okay," She whispered with pure sympathy.

I threw her my keys to the mustang a signal to drive it down to tow it down to her garage for safety purposes. "Keep her safe?"

"I'll have my dad tow it down to the shop tomorrow."

I bit my lip, backing away and heading to Ron and Judy's car to let Sam and her have their moment. I set my luggage in their trunk, grateful to see my stuff already packed and away from the disfigured house and shut it tightly. Warmly glancing back at the torn down house and the direction of where Bee's beach house was, I gave one last smile of the memories I had endured the last couple years.

"Eeep! I think Sam's about to say the L word!" Judy squealed.

Just as she had her hopes up, Ron interjected. "C'mon, kiddo!"

"Ugh, nice timing dad," Judy sarcastically drawled.

My eyes fell upon Sam and Mikaela who were having a romatic kiss. I settled my jaws, a reminder of Bee somehow clenching my heart.

What the hell?

"Wait! Carter come here," Sam urged me to go back and one of their hands was stacked together in the middle like what a team would do before a game.

Chuckling, I set my hands on top of the other two as we counted off together.

"1, 2, 3! Team Autobot!" We chanted as loud as we can and raised our hands high into the air. Cheering, we hugged eachother in a group formation one last time until our next reunion.

Me and Sam turned around and reluctantly got into the car. We waved at Mikaela as we drove past her.

It was a 45 minute long drive from the hectic traffic crowding the highways until we finally hit airport canyon. All of what we've built up here at home now in the past. This moment was the time to figure out what the future and the fates have in store for us.

* * *

"This is it..." I gulped, holding onto Sam's hand as our flight was called.

"Yep...we're officially college kids..." Sam responded nervously.

Judy and Ron's flight to Paris had been called and it was very...VERY emotionful for Judy. Ron could care less, but deep within his orbs I could sense he was too upset for leaving us like this. Now, we were on our own now.

I picked up some of my hand-carries and walked down the gates and terminals. Taking a deep breath, we entered the plane.

Mostly like, we entered the real deal.

Finally finding our seats, we didn't get first class so what? I just want to see college! I sat back at the seat, buckling my seatbelt and closing my eyes as the plane flew farther and farther away from the ground and my old life.

...

Midway through the flight I felt a kick behind my seat. My eyes snapped open in annoyance, a growl emitting from my mouth. I unbuckled my seatbelt and looked over my seat to see a say...11ish boy having a fun time with my seat.

"Sweetie, could you please stop?" I asked as politely as I could withstand without losing my cool.

"Make me!" He retorted, kicking it even harder.

I grimaced at the impact of my back, narrowing my eyes at the boy. "Please...stop."

"No!" He now had drew a water bottle out and water squirted out of a hole in the cap at me.

"Ugh! Seriously! You lit-"

"Carter!" Sam scolded me, gesturing me to sit down.

"But he started it!"

"She started it!" The boy interrupted.

"How did I start it?" I pointed at myself, anger flaring in my eyes at the boy.

"If you didn't sit there I wouldn't have kicked your seat in the first place!" He pointed out.

"Well, little boy! If you hadn't sat _there _in the first place you wouldn't have kicked me and I wouldn't have had to deal with an arrogant brat!" I reminded him whiningly.

"Well if you didn't sit there, I wouldn't have kicked you that way you don't have to yell at me making it so that we wouldn't be in this conversation right now of me telling you that you started it when you actually did!" He explained, rather to thoroughly enough to me.

"You wanna go? If your parents never brought the ticket your wouldn't be here by now effectively bringing us to the present that if you didn't sit there, you wouldn't have had the urge to kick me, not making me have to argue with you so that you didn't squirt the water bottle at me, then my friend screaming at us like babies so we didn't have to have this argument of who started because aha, I think you started it!" I answered in his same smarty explanation.

"Well if you two didn't get the same plane tickets then you wouldn't have had the probability of sitting near eachother, making him not hit you Carter that takes away the argument of you two and the water bottle squirting so that I didn't have to yell at you guys right now, explaining whose fault it is because it's both your fault letting me show you whose fault it is because right now, you both proved it's both your faults and now this is me showing off whose fault it is now!" Sam added with victory.

"That...didn't make any sense Sam..." I shook my head with the little boy in disappointment.

"It sounded cool okay?" He admitted at us.

"Look kid, twenty?" I pulled out a twenty dollar bill and waved it front of him.

"Fifty," He changed the words immediately.

"What? Why?"

"I think that flight attendant is checking me out and I need money for dinner," He winked over my shoulder.

My head turned and fell upon a blonde attendant who was wagging her fingers at the boy. I grimaced in disgust, pulling out a couple dollars to make fifty and shoving them at him. "There, now we never speak of this again?"

"It would be my honor and thanks...toots," He gave me a nod before sitting down.

I rolled my eyes and sighed in relief, finally settling into my seat. Ah...pure euphoria.

"Done?" Sam raised an eyebrow at me and I cried out in amazement.

"Finally!"

"I wouldn't be surprised everywhere we go with you, there's always something weird that happens," He acted like it was nothing but chopped liver.

"Ugh, not!" I disagreed, slapping him on the arm.

"Ugh, yah!" He mimicked my girlish voice.

"Stop that!"

"Stop that!" He added facial expressions now.

"Sam! Stop it!" I shrilled.

He was about to repeat the last actions when I glared at him. He knew death was on its way if he did one more stupid act towards me. But hey, that's what best friends are for er, adopted brothers and sisters.

Just when I thought all was peace, a man fell onto my shoulder, snoring like a lag. I groaned, pushing him off to the other side. We were in the middle sections of the seat, meaning it wasn't just me and Sam.

I sighed heavily.

This was going to be a long flight.

* * *

**Bee's POV**

"I don't see the point of going to a resturant if we don't even eat," I reminded them as we walked down the parking lot into the dining place. Me, Ironhide, and Ratchet were dressed quite nicely and casually in our holoforms and Ironhide decided we had a 'guys night out'? Whatever that was, it spoke trouble.

"Well, you seemed tense and the Decepticons are on the loose too! Prime said we have only this night to relax and lay back!" Ironhide explained to me, asking the waitress for a table.

The waitress smirked at me seductively, but that made bile rise up my throat. I only wanted desired looks like that from my girl.

Carter.

"That female was giving me an odd look," Ratchet confusingly said to me and Ironhide quietly.

"Nawh, she was looking at me 'cause-" Ironhide slicked his ebony hair back dramatically, "-I'm the good-looking one."

Me and Ratchet gaped at him as if he had one eye and two noses. Ratchet groaned, stuffing his face in his hand. "Primus...this is to much."

"You know, why don't we go home, I forgot to...feed the...dog!" I lied quickly, turning on my heel to head towards the entrance. A grip grabbed the collar of my polo and I jerked back, Ironhide giving me a nasty glare.

"You have a dog!" Ratchet blurted out surprisingly in the background.

"He doesn't, Ratchet!" Ironhide informed him, everthing clearing up for the medical robot. "You're going to have fun, even if it kills you."

"But...curiosity killed the cat, even if we really aren't curious right now," I laughed nervously as Ironhide's well-built figure towered over me.

"Boys, your table is waiting," The waitress cut in. We fixed our postures and positions and smiled warmly at the woman. "Far corner to the right."

"Oh..thank you," I commented, following the other two mechs. We found our table, the other two across me as I fiddled with my menu. I sighed, staring out of the window beside me.

"We're going to miss them too, ya' know?" Ironhide broke my silence, along with Ratchet giving a meaninful look at me.

"Especially, Carter," Ratchet concluded, pointing at me.

"Yeah...especially her..." I prompted, glancing out of the window once again.

"Hey, who wants to play a game?" Ironhide decided to brighten things up with a little goof time.

"Oh, Primus..." Ratchet whispered, turning away and cupping his chin.

This was going to be a long couple months.

* * *

**A/N: This was just them free chapters I wanted to write. You guys think I should write what happened to the mechs the rest of the night seperate from the story? Or just skip over? Lemme' know what you guys think!**

**REVIEW LOVELIES! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Decepticon Death

**A/N: M'kay! Thank you all for reviewing on my last chapter! For those who are new to my story, welcome! Those who aren't well..tell people about it and thanks for always being there for me! This is a rather long authorly talk so sit back for a while! Considering it is summer and I am feeling better, I will be posting non-stop from the urge of writing. Now, on to the fun part. I am quite bored and if you guys want to ask some questions about the story, me, or Carter and Nicko, feel free to!**

**I will do a famous Q&A with you guys! Just ask away and in the next chapter you'll see your answers on my A/N. Easy as pie? Kay? **

**Oh and to Makkenna Witwicky for the PM, well girly I have to say that I've never met someone so loving over Bee! XD But I truly admire your work and your personality towards that mech. :) Wonders on what would happen if someday he rings a doorbell at your house. ;)**

**The melody that Carter plays below is the acoustic version of "Promise" from Silent Hill 2. Just search up on Youtube: Pyramid Head Unplugged and click the first result. It's very beautiful and thought it would fit in the story. It by all means does not belong to me for it was written by Akira Yamaoka. **

**Oh, and a Decepticon has a 'death' here, can ya'll guess who?**

**Moving on!**

* * *

**Decepticon Death**

"Yo! Carter wakey, wakey! We're here!" An agitating voice called.

My fist thrusted foward, a soft, flesh like feeling ran through my knuckles. My eyes slowly opened to be greeted by Sam heaving in his seat and clutching his stomach.

"Oops..." I winced sheepishly, stretching out my objecting limbs.

"Yeah..'oops'!" He shrilled, his breathing really tender right now.

My mouth emmitted a fit of giggles, but stopped abruptedly and my fine line of my eyebrow arched high.

My whole calm state was suddenly abraded when my seat lurched foward, the molding of a foot hitting a chafe area of my body from the nap. Crying out in frustration, I twisted my body to glower at the puny bastard.

"Oh..dear..." Sam sang quietly in worry.

"You little bastard! You fucking better have a damn good explanation for kicking the seat! I will make you suck the cock of Satan and make sure you rot in the pits of hell with your damn attendant slut and-" The whole gawking innuedo fell away once I realized the victim who hit my chair was an old woman.

Her face was flustered and perplexed. "I-Im'm sorry dear, my luggage just hit you. I meant nothing personal!"

She rapidly walked away in fear as I waved my hands in defendence. "N-no! Ma'am I did not mean to...oh fucking crisis!"

It took me moment to calculate I was standing up, confronting the entire airplane passengers that were still taking out luggage. Men and women's mouth were open to catch flies, childrens were either terrified or covering their ears, and Sam was apparently embarrassed.

"Uh...haha! You and your words sis!" Sam sarcastically laughed, picking our luggage up then taking my hand to drag me out of the plane.

Once we made it out of the terminal, I pursed my lips and raised my eyebrows. "Well...that was..very...pleasant."

"Oi..vei...so we have to get to Yale in a coup-"

"Sammy! Carry!" A familiar squeal of delight was heard from near us.

"Oh..." Sam whimpered.

"...shit," I said in the same manner.

A pair of lagging arms were wrapped around me and Sam. My adopted father rolled his eyes in front of us.

I exchanged glances of horror with Sam until we spoke in complete surprise, "Mom!"

"Ooooh, we decided to drop you off at your guys' college! Won't that be fun!" She shrieked in joy, letting us go and fist pumping in the air.

Me and Sam looked around. A couple walking by, frightened. Sam smiled uncharacteristically, "Uhh...we don't know her!"

"Exactly how did you guys get here?" I asked in nervousness and curiousity if they heard the news of my outburst to the brat and poor old woman.

That sent a wave of guilt up my veins.

"Well, we were on the plane you guys were in but we got first class! So, we didn't see you guys much..." Ron prompted, cocking a smile.

"Ahh..fascinating! Did you guys by any chance heard about...a girl...with a..outburst problemo?" I subtly asked them, bringing my hands together behind me and rocking around innocently.

"Why no? Who was it?" Judy was at full attention now.

"Oh..you know, just some odd lady who didn't like her food," I scoffed, a lie awning.

"What a diva! Ugh, those women these days!" Sam yelled in irritation.

I frowned at him for a long period of time.

"What?" He smirked at me.

"Must...resist..urge..to punch..Sam..in..the...face.." I strainly chipped from my mouth.

"First the stomach, now my Adonis face?" Sam feigned a gasp.

"Yeah, let's see after when it turns into Medusa," I pointed out and quickly shut up.

"But yeah, come on! Get on it you two! Your rears in gear to the college!" Judy declared, taking our wrists and dragging us through the airport and into the parking lot.

Me and Sam were forced into a rental car that already had our boxes in it and a brand new...

GUITAR!

"I-is that a-a...g-gu..." I was to awestruck to finish my awe. That sounded right? Right?

"It was your graduation present that we've been holding onto for a while," Ron answered, setting his hands on my shoulder form behind.

"Oh my god! Thank you! Thank you! I love you guys!" I gave my two parents a bear hug, nearly knocking them off their feet.

The guitar was a Grand Auditorium acoustic guitar. It was koa wood, and the color enchanced me beyond possibilities. The majestic instrument was a sleek, scarlet red with black interior designs around it that vined and curled beautifully, making the wooden godlike object glow and radiate from the sun above.

"We found it up hill when we were hiking and spotted an old cabin. Cleaned, waxed and string fixing was all that was needed to be done. Now look at it!" Judy listed amazingly.

"Wow...it's...beautiful.." I whispered, bringing the guitar into my arms. I savored the feeling of it in my hands, a reminder of my old, sparkly silver one.

I sat on the trunk as the Witwickys went on with packing some other belongings. I tuned the guitar then rested my left hand on the neck and my right hand on the strings above the sound hole. Breathing in heavily, my left fingers glided up and down the neck as my right fingers plucked the soothing melody out. I felt at home, when my mom would hold my hands, guiding me to strum each string then telling me which bar to press next. My fingers were instinctively playing the guitar apathetically; as if...it was automatically a strummer no matter what song. When the harmony ended, mere tears rolled down my eyes.

"That...was amazing, Carter..." Sam sighed contently. I laughed, setting the guitar down and jumping out of the van's trunk.

Once my feet hit the floor, my head spun unnaturally. "What the..."

"Carter! Are you okay? Car..." Voices dissapated as my eyes blurred with black spots.

Then an agonizing pain hit my stomach. A lung-ripping shriek was heard everywhere which was apparently me as I clutched my stomach, a warm liquid dripping into my hands.

**'**_**Carter! The Fallen!**_**' **Karxenia mentally croaked in my head.

"Oww!" I wailed in a scream as another throb of a stab hit my chest. I'm guessing I fell to the ground since an ache slithered up my back.

Just like me, Karxenia emitted a shrill of torment when the feeling of a pressure in my torso snapped in two. I strained a grunt out, my eyes probably rolling in my head.

**'**_**Meet your death...Autocepticon!**_**' **A voice that would put the fear of god into the human race.

**'**_**Carter...I'm sorry, stay strong! Stay strong fo-**_**' **Another gut-wrenching noise hit my ears.

A shock.

My body twitched, as a shriek suddenly blew out of my mouth at such pure burn. It felt as if a knife was being stabbed into my chest then it was being pulled down forcefully. Slowly. Cutting and stabbing every bodily piece there was the blocked its way from fulfilling death. My eyes reddened in vision, realizing blood was starting to ooze out of them.

**'**_**Yes! Call for your Autobot human! For she will suffer just like you! Enduring this painful death. Be ready Carter Santorri and Samuel Witwicky for you're just experiencing the beginning!**_**'** The Fallen crackled out a laugh when my airhole was contracting smaller and smaller.

My body begged for air but none responded. My fists clenched, trying to find something to hold onto tightly. Red tears flowed from my eyes, down to the sides of my tomato face.

Concluding it, the most vicious, sickening crack shattered around my neck. I gave out a blood-curling scream, such severe agony ripping through my body. I sobbed, trying so hard to withstand the pain within me.

**'**_**Hold on Carter...never give in, 'till they give up...**_**' **Karxenia whispered gently rather than her rude, arrogant tone to me.

The cut was getting deeper each inch it descended down. I panted laborlingly, the pain strengthing as muffled screams came through my mouth then...all was gone.

My determination.

My strength.

All was somehow, shutting down into a trance.

Karxenia was gone.

...all my hopes and faiths.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

"Sir, we just got a call from a boy named Samuel Witwicky, he would like to speak with Optimus." One of the soldiers informer Major Lennox.

"What was his reason?" Lennox asked in sudden interest.

"He said a young girl named: Carter Santorri is recieving a mental attack? Blood was flowing from her eyes and she was screaming. They think it interferes with the robotic organisms," The soldier explained every aspect of Sam's words.

Lennow was contemplating then sighed. "Get the Autobots in communication. I don't want anyone else hearing this call. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

The soldier marched away and Lennox signaled the Autobots. He entered a bare room with control machines and he pressed one of the buttons. A beep was heard. No one could here this.

Static was only heard around the room, until the Autobots reached the other line.

"What is your purpose of calling?" Optimus asked, all the Autobots agreeing.

"Optimus...Carter Santorri is having an attack that is maybe associated with your world," Lennox said quietly.

"An attack that may have the Fallen in it," Optimus added menacingly.

"The Fallen?"

"Tell us where they are. Right. Now." Bumblebee growled out of nowhere.

Lennox then calculated the call's location.

...

Carter laid there, still and lifeless. Her eyes was in a droopy fashion that were once a golden, brown nutty color now a dark, jet-black tinge. The olive skin had faded away into a pale, blueish color and her cheeks had blood stains rusted on them as her lips were slightly parted. The sight was unbearable for the Witwickys. After she fell, they croweded her into the wide, big trunk to not draw attention of murder.

Judy sobbed into Ron's shoulder in desperate sadness. Sam was just...frozen but deep down inside this was tearing his heart apart, piece by piece. Ron had never expressed dramatic emotion, but it was time to let that all out as a few tears rolled down his eyes.

"...Sam..." Carter whispered ever so quietly and croaky.

"Carter! Oh my god!" Sam bunched his sister in his arms, but she didn't return a meaningful gesture.

She stared in one direction, barely moving as if she was limp.

"Carter...are you okay?" Judy asked, panicking at Carter's attitude so suddenly.

Carter was silent. Staring off into space again. Sam backed away slightly, horrified of what has yet had to happen to her. The way she looked was the looks of a dead, dry, and empty person.

"What...happened to her?" Ron was utterly confused and scared all together.

"C-Carter...listen, if you can't tell us then can you write it for us?" Sam sniffed up his tears.

Carter stared at him, as he took a notepad out and a pen, slipping into her hands. Carter emotionally glowered down at the notepad, no actions pending.

"Come on, Carter..write it down..." Judy whimpered, rubbing Carter's arm.

Slowly, her hand waltzed in the writing, Sam realizing how hard she was pressing on the pen. It was so pressured onto the notepad, it made scratching noises of those a cat would be dignified to do. After a couple more strokes of the pen she handed the notepad amenically to Sam.

_Karxenia The Fallen_

"Okay, I know your whole Karxenia theatrics what really happened?" Sam exclaimed, waving the notepad around.

Roars of vehicles hit the background outside in the parking lot. The Witwickys crowded out, Sam slipping his arms under Carter to pick her up bridal style. She laid her head on his chest weakly, not really interested in anything.

* * *

**Bee's POV**

Once we entered the parking lot, a wave of malice hit us. We found the floor and saw the Witwickys standing outside of the van. It took me minutes to notice Sam had a limp girl in his arms.

Cars of despair hit me right across the hood, realizing who that girl is.

My angel.

Since the roof was way to low we had to step out of our alts. in our holoforms.

"What the hell happened to her?" Ironhide concernly asked, Sam setting Carter down on the ground.

"Carter...come on sweetheart, talk to me..." I whispered cooingly to her, getting on my knees and running a hand down her hair.

Her eyes locked with mine, but rather than seeing the bright, rebelious teenage I saw broken corpse of the living.

"Let's give them a moment, we'd like to talk to you guys..." Ratchet said to the Witwickys. They hesitantly walked away with the other Autobots.

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her normally heated body but now ice cold figure close to me. Burying my face into the crook of her neck, I sobbed everything out.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." I told her between my tears. Prime had spoken to me about her two kinds.

He had a theory, Carter's Decepticon side was attacked in the Cybertron spiritual world by the wretched Fallen. If that side of her life is taken away, she would feel lost. Useless. Depressed. It was as if she was dead but alive in her human form since she was dead in the Cybertron world. So in an easier way, her Decepticon is dead physically but Carter isn't dead physically but psychologically. Another part of her was taken away, and that takes time to deal with.

I was crying uncontrollably registering the fact that _our _Carter was long gone. No more spunky, smart-aft girl to yell at me. No more irritating fights with Sam. No more carrying shopping bags when her and Mikaela went blow-out shopping.

Lastly, my intimate state would worsen knowing she might never have the spirit to love someone.

"Please...come back.._I need you_..." I sniffed, finally admitting that it was her all along.

She fitted me like a puzzle piece that had been broken and unsolvable for millions of years.

"Je T'aime..." I whispered my infamous French words to her that she never found out. "I'm begging you, babygurl...come back."

I pulled away, looking at her swollen face. She didn't show any expression, but tears shedded out of her eyes unnoticable to her. My fingers wiped them away and fixed her hair back. I couldn't hold most of the defeat in. I put my face in my hands, not wanting to see betrayal and disappointment of the world to me.

"Bee, it's not your fault, she was attacked mentally. You couldn't enter the Cybertronian spirit world so why blame it all on you?" My faithful compadre, Jazz, patted my shoulder.

I looked up at him, nodding sadly. Me and him glanced at Carter who had a hand out to me. I smiled a little, taking it and pulling her near me. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder, helping her up to her feet.

"Hey Carry, how ya' doing?" Jazz asked and she just darted her eyes at him then turned away. "We're going to get you better okay? We won't stop."

"So, I'll sing...a melody, and hope to God she's listening, sleeping softly while I sing..." I sang, croaking and slightly cracking. "...and I'll be, your memories..."

"Bumblebee, we're taking her back to NEST where she'll be safe," Optimus ordered.

Sam and his parents looked wary but they knew it was for the best. Out of the corner of my eye, Judy ran over to their van and pulled out something red. She drew her way closer to me, handing over the guitar.

"To keep her bright..." She nodded, a couple droplets of tears forming in her eyes.

"Of course, ma'am," I accepted, guiding Carter over to my alt. form.

But there was something that hit all of us Autobots. A Decepticon just had a death. Usually, we'd feel victory and strong. Now, we were all tired and upset. So we wouldn't mind if all the others could rot in what the humans call hell. We were just hoping it wasn't this certain Decepticon.

Wait, why would the Fallen even attack Carter's Decepticon form if they were on the same side.

Was there something in value with that robot?

* * *

**A/N: Man...I fucking bawled my eyes out just writing this chapter. I always give a big plotline change in my stories, this one just came sooner. I probably will post Sam's college problem in the next chapter! With a slight more humor and change! **

**Poor Carter! I feel so bad doing that to her. **

**Oh well, just going with my ocean of imaginations!**

**REVIEW IF YOU DARE! Mwahaha *coughs* God that never works out.**


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry if I've been gone for a while, uhm, many of you were probably hoping for another chapter but I don't think I'll be posting for a while. I have just been diagnosed with TMJ (Temporomandibular Joint) Syndrome. It's a problem with the jaw and trust me, it does not feel pretty. I have been recently depressed and helpless that even writing my chapters don't lighten me up much anymore. I'm getting checked up by my doctors and dentists, but it's all very stressful and tiring. I've never felt so hopeless and helpless in my entire life. I'm letting it all out to you guys because right now, no one can understand. I don't know if you guys will or not. Keep rude comments to yourself. But yes, just a heads-up, I'm sooo sorry! Once I get this problem fixed and I am back on my feet, I will personally update! It's so bad, I can barely get any sleep because of how painful and uncomfortable it is, so I'm fucking tired and getting insomnia, I cry every night of how much it hurts, emotionally and physically, and I have to wait until I can get this shit fixed. This is just news, nothing to personal much. But I consider you guys as family, and I don't want many of you thinking I'm just blowing ya'll off. **

**Thanks whoever read this page. Wish me good luck, and...I'll see you guys again soon! Love all of you!**

**~ xLovingBabyqurlAngelx xoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5: Karxenia and Bee

**A/N: Yaaayyyy! I am back! Ya'll miss me :3? Well, I missed you guys! I currently am taking therapy and I have some weird brace around my jaw for the next 2 months. I feel unattractive****. Anywho, you can see I am very much like Carter who is mainly always getting into some sort of injury….yeah…I actually dislocated my jaw when I tripped once and fell, not pretty. What am I doing? On with the story! **

**I also got a new car! It's a black and yellow Camaro! Ahhh! Guess who ahahaha! I love my parents!**

**Karxenia and Bee  
**

.

.

**Carter's POV**

I groaned, getting up off of my back. Man, where am I? My eyelids strained to widen from the intense brightness gleaming everywhere. I sniffed, only to get a burning, ashtray feeling rise up my nose.

"What the hell!" I shrieked, finally noticing I was in a deserted….desert. There was a very grubby sandstorm all around me too. I sneezed out the sand from my nose and coughed. Ugh, nasty. I rubbed my nostrils before wandering around helplessly. God, I can barely remember what happened.

"Santorri."

"Oi!" I yelled, jumping from the booming voice.

My body whipped around to see a towering figure standing with pride on a sand dune. She had the familiar glowing red optics, scarlet armor and crowned helm. This wasn't an Autobot for sure, but it wasn't a Decepticon either. More like a _she _isn't any of those two. She was both. She was a harsh, resilient and war-driven…..Autocepticon.

"Karxenia," I awkwardly muttered.

"The one and only," She scoffed and crossed her long, slender arms.

I glanced down for a second, fiddling with the tip of my hair (a new habit I grown to) then stared up at the colossal sized femme, "So…..you going to tell me what the crap is going on?"

She sighed, crouching down to me, "I need your help."

I was baffled for a second. Karxenia? The almighty and ferocious Autocepticon needs _my _help? Well ain't that a pity, considering she just killed me.

"I need answers first!" I demanded and my brows narrowed in frustration. "I just…..died somehow? Mind telling this clueless human what's going on? What, did the mafia get to you or something?"

She cringed back questioningly, but shook her head, "Fine…."

I backed away as Karxenia plopped down onto the sandy ground. I sat down beside her, listening intently.

"Carter, you do know what Heaven is right?" She started off, taking a look down at me.

I nodded, feeling a bit more insecure and threatened more than ever.

"Well, Cybertron has one too. That is where I am from. In the spiritual world of Cybertron, everything is mainly like a city there. The Decepticons there are a lot tamer, almost as if they were Autobots-"

"Wait, I don't understand how they become like that," I interrupted, thinking deeply.

She smirked, "Being an Autobot doesn't always necessarily you have to be born as one. Each Decepticon perished fighting with pride and determination. Just as a well-known Autobot like Primus was. She said once, the organisms that walked on Cybertron that fought and had faith in them were to be blessed with the gift of good when they expire."

"Then why are you so mean?" I snorted jokingly.

She chuckled, "It's a personality trait fleshling."

I laughed, but stopped so she could continue on with this….long lecture of explanation.

"So that's that story, the next one is how I was connectively bonded to you," She prompted, glaring down at my tiny figure.

I hesitantly laughed, scratching the back of my head. "_Riiiggghhhttt."_

"When you were born, your destiny and future were set for you. That future included the living Autobots and Decepticons. Primus' choice on choosing me isn't quite logical like the situation we're in right now. She chose a daughter of a leader, because I have the matrix of leadership coursing through my blood line," She almost…..admitted.

"Who's your father that you call a leader? You're a Decepticon, is your father Megatron or the Fallen?" I gasped as adrenaline started freaking out in me.

"No, my mother was a Decepticon….you know, how did this get into my back story of my life? I died young, there, big whoop!" She flailed her arms all around dramatically.

This chick must be spending too much time with me. I rolled my eyes, "Please just hurry on…I want to see how everyone is in the real world."

She got up, outstretched her hand out and her chest opened up. Blue sparks emerged everywhere. I was truly enhanced. Not even Bee could do something that….ornamental. Waiting a couple moments, something extremely imperative and heart-clenching went floating out of Karxenia's chest. It….looks like a deformed or twisted metal diamond. Inside was jelly, bright blue.

"This…..is the matrix of leadership."

I gasped slightly, really sinking in the features. It was beautiful. The matrix soon started hovering toward me and stopped just when it was right in front of my chest. "W-what's going on?"

Karxenia sighed, "You have to let me borrow your body Carter."

I cringed, a horrific expression pasted onto my face, "W-whoa! No way!"

She almost looked pleading and merciful, "_Please _Carter. I need to complete something in your world so everything will be alright. So everything could go back to normal-"

"There is _nothing _in this life anymore that is known as _normal_," I nearly sneered at the bot.

Her helm sulked, nodding understandingly.

But was it true? Can she be able to do something…something about my condition? About her corpse….  
Maybe she could, I don't know unless I try. Will I really stand around like some mental disabled idiot from my stubbornness of letting Karxenia take ahold of my body? Many things were swirling in my mind all at once. I needed Karxenia to live my….somewhat normal life again. If not, I'm stuck in a blank loophole for a while. I want to help the Autobots, I want to help Sam, and I want to find out what is really meant for me out there. Was I meant to be some helpless teenager? Or was I destined to be something greater than even Optimus Prime could withstand?

I needed to try. I couldn't give up now. That's not what Sam, my mom, the Autobots, Karxenia, and my beloved Bee would've wanted. They would've wanted me to nut up, and fight like the Autocepticon I was not. I'm not the average teenager, so why am I acting like it? I'm up for anything, even if it meant for someone as mischievous as Karxenia to take control of my body.

I finally made up mind, "Fine….but I want to be told how long and where would _I _be?"

Her helm whipped up in pure glory, "Excellent and just long enough for me to do business back on Earth. As for you, you…will be in a deep sleep. It will seem as if you've only been asleep for a couple hours, but in reality, it was days. You'll be in rest in your own subconscious mind. You won't feel anything, just pure peace. Since you're still alive too when you're asleep, I'll be good."

I pursed my lips. Maybe I needed some time away from the world for a while, "What do you mean?

"I'm dead…meaning your mind is dead. Though, if me and you are in the same _living_ body, I'll be able to function properly," She explained.

"Uh…." I couldn't really understand.

"All will come into the right pieces sooner or later, Carter," Karxenia proclaimed to me. "Now, close your eyes."

"Hold on…if the matrix was in you, then shouldn't you still be alive?"

She pointed to the matrix in front of me disintegrating. Karxenia heaved, falling to her knees then reaching out her vast steel hand to me. I placed my hand on her palm (Tarzan moment) and a surge of energy blasted into my arms.

I sucked in a chunk of the sandy air…ugh ew, sand in my mouth! Soon, I felt drowsy and sleepy…..

.

.

**Karxenia's P.O.V**

Yes….thank you Carter. Even though she is an annoying and odd-looking human, she was quite intelligent with situations. My body felt completely out of shape too. Once my spirit entered Carter's body, I felt myself be blown away and into another world. I needed to find the other 2 matrixes of leadership in this world, before the fallen takes it. It belongs to my father and me.

"Carter….wake up….Carter!" An infuriating shook rattled the human's body.

In an odd reflex, Carter's hand fisted up and shot into the air, forcefully knocking out the air of the disturber. These human habits are so bizarre.

"What in Primus' name may bother-" I shot up, my voice superbly different than my old one.

My head turned to the side, a peculiar feeling on my head just gazing on my neck. My skinned hand reached up and felt this…smooth and silky fabric. This must be what the human's call…hair. I flexed my fingers in front of me in amazement. Extraordinary! I never felt so….free and alive. I felt…hyperactive, gleeful, and strong. So this is what Carter felt like before the incident. A pitied feeling went in my emotions for taking that away from Carter.

"Carter?" A voice that gave this….unusual warm feeling wrapped around my spark- uh, heart.

I saw a young man, glowing baby blue eyes, very tall, with….shaggy, yellow hair with black in it. Who was this creature to make my body have a melting sensation?

"Yes? State your business why you may be speaking to me?" I asked, looking around astounded.

I was in a very small room, and a soft surface was beneath me. There were these square and rectangular fluffs of cloud that I was laying my head on too.

The young man, looked unsure and hesitant, mainly confused, "I can't believe it….you're back! My darling Carter!"

The young man practically jumped into the air and onto me, wrapping strong arms around the body. Who does he think he is? Violating me in that format? "G-get off! You filthy man, don't you have any manners?"

He flinched back, taking a good look at me, his eyebrows narrowing, "W-what? Carter….it's me…your best friend, Bee."

Oh Primus. This must be Carter and Samuel's guardian that I had seen grow close to Carter. It was Bumblebee…in a human body?

"B-Bumblebee?"

"Carter! You _know _I hate it when you call me that name!" He whined, propping himself off of me and beside me. "What happened? You don't know how much you scared me back there. Never do that to me again!"

I thought for a minute. Wait, what am I saying? It's the reason why I'm here speaking to this….creep right now, "O-oh…uh…I promise?"

He sighed, standing up and offering me a hand, "Come on, I'm going to take you into the hangar so Ratchet could check you out."

Ratchet...hmmm….he must the medical bot that constructs and helps the bots during injuries. "Y-yes….we shall let Ratchet check me out."

I got up off of the surface and placed my hand into Bumblebee's. Another punch of electricity ran up the hand he gripped tightly. What is that? He guided me out of the room and into a corridor. I saw a couple men dressed in green camouflage run past me. This must be the Autobot's headquarters. The humans were of course their alliances.

Bumblebee let go of my hand and wrapped around my waist. I gave out an odd scream and pushed him away with force. He staggered to the wall beside him.

I really need to find those matrixes. Fast.

.

.

.

**A/N: Ugh, short chappy! Dammit, anywho, my mom says I can't stay on the computer long so. I'll update as soon as I can! Yes, I changed the plot a little to two matrixes. Carter will be with Mikaela, Sam, Simmons, and the Autobots in Egypt…not really Carter. It's Karxenia….soon things will get clearer but for now, Karxenia is the main girl in the movie! Oh, and can you guys pinpoint who Karxenia's father is :3? **

**Review :D**


End file.
